Cody's Sweetly Miserable Life
by Jerry James Stevens
Summary: Cody's Girlfriend's brother, Ethan wants Cody. Cody feels bad after a night with him. But secrets surface about Vanessa that make Cody confused. SLASH and other sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Attraction

Cody Martin woke to the soft breathing of another person. He looked down to find that he and Vanessa had fallen asleep watching TV in her room. He slowly got up to find some food, hoping not to wake Vanessa up. He walked down the hall to the stairs and down to the kitchen. The stove was it was after eight. He grabbed a cold piece of pizza and a coke from the fridge and went to the front room.

Ethan, Vanessa's brother, was sitting on the couch watching Ridiculousness on the TV. Cody sat next to him. Ethan was a very broad shouldered guy. He avidly worked out and stayed in fit because as he said "Abs are attractive, not flab." His black hair was crazy as if he had also just waked up, but his green eyes were bright with laughter.

He and Ethan had known each other since ninth grade, they never hung out but they talked in school. During the middle of their junior year, Ethan's sister Vanessa had moved in from their father's. Starting tenth grade at their school, Vanessa had been shown around the school, by Cody. They had immediately hit it off. That was a couple months ago. He had been over to her and Ethan's house nearly every day since to be with her.

They sat there and watched TV for a while, just enjoying sitting and being relaxed by other people's pain. Ethan stood to leave.

"Gonna go work out some more?" Cody asked Ethan as he started to leave.

Ethan turned, "Yeah, football season is gonna be starting so I need to stay in shape."

He left and Cody sat watching TV some more and halfway listening to the music Ethan had playing. Cody lifted his shirt and stared at his flat stomach. He was in shape but not like he always wanted to be. Fit and abs of steel like Ethan. He stood, guessing he would work out too.

He walked into the room Ethan had set off for his workout equipment. The room had been their father's before he had left. Ethan was on the bench lifting some weights bigger than Cody thought was possible. He walked over to him and stood beside him watching him lift the seemingly weightless weights. He finished and sat up.

"How long you been standing there?" he asked noticing Cody.

"Well I decided I wanted to work out and get some awesome abs like you. I was hoping you would help me?"

Ethan shrugged and pointed him toward an elliptical in the corner. "Run for about five minutes then just go from machine to machine, do what you can do easily enough not hard till you get used to that then go heavier."

Cody ran as he was told, watching Ethan work out, wondering how long it took him to get that sculpted body. Cody checked himself, wondering if saying that made him seem gay. Nah, it just was the right word for a guy to use about another guy.

Yet he couldn't stop his eyes to run over his body when Ethan took off his shirt. For some reason Cody loved seeing the muscles move under his tanned skin. He physically shook his head, wanting the thoughts gone.

The sounder told him his five minutes were up and he stepped off the machine. Feeling like he was moving faster than he really was. He sat in the machine across from Ethan, the thingy you have to lift the bars above your head, Cody didn't know the name.

After about an hour of hard work and sweat, and Kyle's inability to stop staring at Ethan, Ethan got up and turned off the music. "That was some pretty good work for today. You know you're going to have to do this like everyday to get the abs you want you know? It helps to eat healthy and a lot. It isn't bad to gain some weight to turn it into muscle."

Just then Ethan felt cool hands start massaging his neck. "Look at my man getting sexier." Vanessa said with humor in her voice.

"Excuse me I was already sexy." He said standing and turning around, wrapping his hands around her.

"Ewe, you're sweaty!" She struggled to get out of his arms and stepped away. "Go take a shower. Bub, can he borrow some pants or something?"

Sure was his absent remark as he left the room. Cody kissed her, wanting to remind himself that he liked girls, then went to the upstairs' bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. He finished and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He saw no clothes.

Peeking out the door to make sure no body, like Vanessa's mom, saw him, he walked down the hall to Ethan's room. He stopped outside the door to knock and saw the door cracked open, he saw movement inside. Being the nosy brat he was he sneaked a look to find Ethan changing.

He watched Ethan slip off his pants. For some reason this caused him to harden. Then off went his boxers, causing Cody to have to catch the towel because it was pushed off by his erection. He knew it was so wrong, but he continued to watch. The boy turned and Cody saw what he wanted to see, without knowing he wanted to see it.

Cody turned and ran back to the bathroom, unsure about the emotions that were running through him. He rubbed his erection wanting to think of Vanessa, but only images of Ethan in his room invaded his thoughts. Cody felt disgusted with himself after he came on the bathroom floor.


	2. Chapter 2 No Farther

Chapter 2; No Farther

Cody jumped as he heard knocking on the door. "Hey." It was Ethan.

"Yeah?" he grabbed some toilet paper and began to clean up the mess on the floor.

"I brought you some sweat pants and some boxers."

Cody finished and opened the door. Ethan handed him the clothes and with an amused look on his face turn and left. Cody closed the door wondering what the look was for and saw the towel on the floor. He hadn't had the towel on when he opened the door.

Cody's embarrassment was palpable as he slipped on the plain blue boxers and gray sweatpants. He ran his hands on the fabric, realizing Ethan had worn them. He smacked himself.

"Fuck Cody, come on. You can't like him. You're dating his sister, and you're not gay." he murmured to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

He walked down the stairs and saw Vanessa sitting on the couch. He watched her for a moment. He sat next to her and kissed her, a long deep, hopefully passionate kiss. She pushed him away, breathless.

"What was that all about?" she asked, her face flushed.

"I just needed it." He glanced around unconsciously looking for Ethan. He glanced at the clock to see it say that nine was way past. "Do you think your mother would mind if I stayed the night?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Mister Take It Slow wants to stay the night? Well, I guess I could ask." She left the room to call her mother.

Cody took out his phone and dialed his own mother's number. "Hey mom." He said as she answered.

"Weren't you supposed to be home at nine tonight? You have school tomorrow." The disappointment in her voice was hardly hidden.

"Mother, you let Zack stay out till eleven."

"Yeah, but you gave yourself that curfew. I have never seen you break it before." Disappointment tasted horrible.

"Well I worked out with Ethan today and my clothes got very sweaty, so they are washing them for me. So I was wondering if I could stay the night?" he knew it was bad to ask her. She didn't believe that guys should be able to stay with girls and vice versa.

He was surprised by her answer, "You better be staying in Ethan's room, all night. He will tell me if you left his room at all. You will be grounded, from everything for a month."

"Wow mom, I think that's the most you ever went off on me before."

"I'm serious."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't trust that thing in your pants."

"MOM!"

"Be good. Love you, bye."

"Bye."

He shut his phone and went to find Ethan. He hoped to be rid of the thoughts that had flooded him earlier. He found Ethan in his room again. Without being able to stop them, the image of him naked ran through Cody's mind.

Ethan looked up as he knocked. "Yeah man, what's up?"

Cody walked in and sat on Ethan's bed. Ethan was across the room at his computer, Facebook. Cody tried to act like the whole bathroom incident didn't happen. Cody found himself imagining him naked again. He crossed his legs to hide his unwanted erection.

"My mom said I could stay the night, but I have to stay in your room, all night. That is if your mother will let me."

He smiled, "She will probably say the same thing and let you stay. It's cool I'll make pallet for you later."

"Thanks." As he turned back to his computer, Cody quickly went from the room so as for Ethan not to see his erection. As he turned to go down the stairs he ran into Vanessa.

Her eyes went wide, "Wow, ummm."

He panicked, "I- I was you know- thinking."

She smiled and pressed up against him, "Maybe you should think more often while I'm around." It felt good to have her pressed up against him.

He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his erection against her. She pushed her hand down his pants and stroked him. He gasped and kissed her hard and needy. He pulled back to watch her pull it out and watched her stroke him. He moaned and began kissing her again.

"Um, excuse me." They pulled apart and Cody quickly put himself back in his pants. "Well that wasn't what I expected from the either of you."

Vanessa gawked at him, "Don't try to be mom right now. I know all the things that happen in your room."

He glared at her, "Well you don't need to go no farther than this."

She laughed, "You mean no sex. Whatever, go back to your room"


	3. Chapter 3 One Way to Find Out

Ethan glared at them for a few moments then stalked back to his room. Vanessa laughed then dragged Cody in the direction of her room.

"Whoa! You know, I think it's time for me to go to bed. School is in the morning and I want plenty of rest." He pulled himself out of her grasp and started back down the hall.

"You really gonna take his side, right after that? You know we could do more, you just got to follow me." She smiled turned and slowly, swinging her hips, walked down the hall to her bedroom.  
>He was definitely tempted to find out how far they would go, but he didn't want to make her mother mad, let alone Ethan, who could beat the crap out of him. So he turned and walked into Ethan's room.<p>

"Good choice." Ethan said as he walked in and lay on the bed. Cody smirked and stuck his tongue out at him.

He grabbed the remote on the side of the bed and turned on the TV. All he could find was Jersey Shore, so that was what he picked to watch. Soon Ethan got tired of his computer and lay next to Cody.

Cody was more aware of the closeness than he should've been. The small twin bed made them lay pressed together. Both had their shirts off, so the heat coming from Ethan was warming him. He turned his head to find Ethan's hands behind his head, showing off his biceps and his abs. Cody desperately wanted to touch him.

Cody mentally scolded himself. He turned back to the TV. "Sorry about earlier, in the bathroom. I swear I thought I had a towel on."

He heard Ethan chuckle softly. "It's cool dude. You shouldn't hide something like that anyway. Show it off man."

"What?" he didn't mean to ask it. It was more of asking why he just said that.

Ethan answered it anyway. "Well it's a nice size, didn't expect that from someone as scrawny as you." At Cody's look Ethan realized what he said. "I meant that you should-I meant you have a big dick and that's that. Don't judge me, I'm not gay."

Surprisingly Cody loved the praise. He was just too curious not to ask, "So, what about you?"

Ethan laughed, "Wanna make sure I'm not bigger than you?" Cody flushed and Ethan's laughter filled the room. "Dude, I don't know what to tell yah. I just know I'm the size I am."

Cody remembered seeing him naked. He had been soft but that didn't mean he wasn't big. Cody's heart skipped a beat as he saw his pants rise. He turned over quickly to try to hide it.

Ethan didn't miss anything, "Dude? Are you attracted to me?" Unlike the disgust Cody expected, Ethan's voice was filled with amusement.

Cody turned and looked at him. The smile on his face made him want to melt. "I don't know?"

Ethan smirked, "Then what's that supposed to mean?" he said pointing at Cody's erection. "Is it showing its affection for the TV?"

Cody blushed. "I'm sorry I—I don't even know if I like guys. God this must be awkward for you."

Ethan leaned against him. "There is only one way to find out." He brushed his lips against Cody's. He ran his hand over Cody's stomach, moving his hand lower. Cody moaned as his hand wrapped round his throbbing erection. Ethan backed away then.

Cody jumped up and went to the other side of the room. He stood and watched Ethan move to the middle of the bed, stretching out. Ethan had a smile bigger than was possible.

"This isn't right. I'm dating your sister. You aren't gay, I am not gay." Cody said in a rush. He felt horrible about this. Vanessa would call that cheating and would be furious. She would be disgusted to find out it was with a guy, let alone her brother.

"Well I don't know about you but I've know my sexual orientation for quite some time. It seems you just found out yours. And it's not cheating if she never finds out."

Cody grew flustered and began to pace. Ethan's eyes followed him. "But I will know."

Ethan got up and crossed to him. Standing in front of him, "Why don't you try it out? See this as a learning experience." He wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and pulled him close. "You know you like this. Let it be for tonight."

Cody felt like fleeing. He knew the pain that this would cause Vanessa, and closed his eyes. He imagined the hurt expression she would have and felt terrible. What made him feel even worse was that when Ethan began to kiss his neck he moaned and let him.

"Just for tonight?" Cody asked, not believing he was agreeing to this.

Ethan made a sound of triumph, pulling Cody to the bed. Cody lay on the bed and Ethan laid over him. He kissed Cody, who was unsure yet soon was overcome by the feeling of Ethan's body.

Ethan began to kiss down his throat, and down to his naval, loving the feeling of Cody's smooth skin on his lips. He went lower, kissing his body. Cody arched to his mouth. Ethan pulled down his shorts and let out his erection. He pulled off Cody's pants all the way. He gazed at his body then undressed himself.

Cody felt awkward and guilty for doing this. But as he saw Ethan staring at his body he soon forgot his worries and just wanted Ethan closer. He got his wish as Ethan bent down and put his mouth over the head of Cody's dick. Cody gasped and couldn't help but rock his hips up. Ethan smiled and pulled back replacing his mouth with his hand.

"You're all mine for tonight. I want to make this last." He leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make sure you never forget this night."


	4. Chapter 4 Relevation

Cody woke up, the bright light streaming through the window blinding him. He pushed his face into the pillow to block the unwanted pain. He felt something squeeze around his stomach and looked down to see an arm, Ethan's arm. Cody closed his eyes. There was a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Ethan started to stir so Cody had no remorse when he threw off his arm. He looked at the clock, 6:43. The light wasn't sunlight; it was the lamp beside the bed. Someone had been in here; someone had seen them sleeping, like that.

"Ethan?"

"What?" His face was in the pillow, and he was naked. Cody looked down and found he was also naked. He hurriedly pulled on the sweatpants.

"Who turned on this light?" He asked, fingers crossed that he had done it.

"Shit!" Cody's stomach flopped. Ethan scrambled up and Cody watched him get dressed in a daze. "Cody, get dressed. Here you can wear this today." He threw Cody a shirt and he started out the door. He looked back, a look of remorse on his face. "I am so sorry." He walked out the door.

Cody followed soon after. He was in such shock he nearly trip down the stairs. He and Ethan sat at either ends of the table across from each other. They didn't look at each other till the heard footsteps coming from the hall of the bathroom. It was Margaret, Vanessa and Ethan's mom.

She stopped when she saw them. Her eyes narrowed and she walked past them to the coffee machine. Cody was even more scared to know it was Vanessa's mom to find them this morning.

"You have something to tell me?" she said not turning around.

Ethan and Cody looked at each other. Then Ethan spoke, "Mom, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you about-"

She cut him off, "I know you're…sexuality, I've known for quite some time. What I want to know is why you were snuggling with your sister's boyfriend?"

"I forced him into it. I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall down his cheek.

Margaret went and comforted her son but glared at Cody. "After school you will not be coming back here. I doubt you will ever see my daughter again."

Cody walked to the car, following Vanessa. She had come down the stairs shortly after the conversation had dropped off and rushed them out the door. Cody had tried to act happy, but he knew Vanessa didn't buy it, and she didn't say anything either.

The ride to the school was quite. He caught Ethan many times sneaking looks at him from the rearview mirror. Ethan looked sorry; Cody had flashed him a sad smile. He looked over to Vanessa and thought she looked so beautiful. Her face wasn't distorted with the disgust that would be there when she found out. He wanted to keep it to himself but he couldn't lie to her. He never had before, ever.

They pulled in front of the school and as Cody was getting out after Vanessa, Margaret grabbed his arm. She waited a minute till Vanessa was out of hearing then said. "If you don't tell her by tomorrow, I will. Don't tell her in school. She doesn't that added to this."

He got out of the car after reassuring her that he would. She drove off, and he felt Vanessa's hand slip into his. Ethan was already in the school. He felt like he was about to throw up. He walked Vanessa to class, listening to her talk about her Friday night plans tomorrow; with him. He knew today would end with him hurt and broken. She would be shattered.

The day went by in a haze. The teachers' voices were just a drone, as his mind worked furiously to figure out how he would tell Vanessa. He decided to tell her right after school.

He found her by Margaret's car. She was standing there with Ethan; waiting on him. When Ethan saw him he got into the car. Vanessa smiled as he walked to her. The smile was replaced with worry as she saw the torn look he knew was on his face.

"Cody what's wrong?"

He looked into her eyes; he started to feel tears going down his face. "Last night, me and your brother had…had…I'm sorry; I cheated on you."

Her face fell completely and he felt his heart clench. He reached to hold her but she pushed him away. "Don't fucking touch me you sick bastard. You cheated on me, with my brother? Fuck you." She got into the car. He saw Margaret's eyes turn from hard as stone to feeling sorry for him, but only for a few seconds till they were out of sight.

He stood there for a few seconds, then pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Mom? Hey, I need a ride home from school. I'll tell you when you get here."

He sat on the curb, and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry my chapters are so small. I try to make them long and put them up as fast as possible, I hate to wait also.<strong>

**I would love to get some reviews after this chapter, I want to know how people think my story is going and if i should change something or just stop period.**

**Also it would awesome to hear your ideas for the story.**

**Thanks bunches-James**


	5. Chapter 5

If I don't get any reviews in the next few days I won't write anymore of this story and will delete it.


	6. Chapter 5 Forgivness?

"You did what?"

He had told his mother everything, only saying the he and Ethan had had sex, not going into detail. She was surprised by the cheating, not the…gayness.

"So, I guess that means you're going to be home a lot more?"

"Mom, your making me more depressed." He dropped his head onto the dash, and moaned, and moaned, and moaned.

They pulled up to the hotel and Cody got out and slowly walked into the building. He didn't even glance up when London tried to ask him what was wrong. He got on the elevator, not even trying to keep it open when his mother yelled for him to. He walked into the suite and sat next to his twin brother Zack who was playing video games.

"Hey, thought you would be at Vanessa's?" Zack was too focused on his game to notice Cody's miserable appearance.

"I think we broke up."

That when he stopped and sat down his controller. He turned to Cody. "What did you do?"

Cody immediately got defensive, "What makes you think it was my fault?"

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Was it?"

Cody lowered his eyes and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"So what did you do?"

Cody paused, "I cheated on her."

"You are so fucking stupid. Who was it with?"

"Ethan." Cody said his name reluctantly.

There was a pause and he turned around. Zach was looking at him with him mouth open and eyes wide. "Ethan? You cheated on Vanessa with her brother? That is so…"

"Shut-up, Zack, its bad enough I lost Vanessa. Do you really think I need you sitting here, telling me something I already know?" He didn't give Zack a chance to say anything else. He walked to his room and as he closed the door he saw Zack walking out the front door.

The next day he begged his mom to let him stay home, but she denied him the luxury. He walked into school. No one was pointing or whispering when he walked pass them so he figured neither Zack nor Vanessa had told anyone.

He opened his locker to take out books for first hour. There was a tapping on the other side and he closed the locker. Vanessa was standing on the other side.

"Hey Cody."

"Vanessa?"

"Why?"

Cody sighed and leaned against his back against his locker. "I have no idea how it really started. I didn't even k now I liked guys; still don't know. I never meant for it to happen and I wish I could take it back. You know I love you. It was such a huge mistake and I wish I could take-"

He was stopped by her kissing him. She pulled away, smiling. "Shut-up."

"So you forgive me?" It was too good to be sure and he was scared she would start laughing at him and call him a loser faggot or some shit like that.

"Just don't ever talk about it or even do it again."

"I promise baby, I swear." He hugged her and swung her around. A teacher walked by and told them no PDA. They laughed and walked to class together. They kissed once more, long and passionate. He grabbed her close not wanting to let go.

"I- I love you." He whispered for the first time.

She smiled at him and walked into the class. He followed suit.


	7. Chapter 6 Brother

"Are you sure your mother wants me coming back?" Cody and Vanessa were waiting for her mother.

"I already talked to her. She is unhappy about it, but she said you are lucky she likes you."

"I still don't know if I feel good about this. What about Eth-"

Her face fell and she turned her face away from him. He felt horrible bringing him up, but he felt he had to. He had thought about him all last night, remembering their night together.

Her mother pulled up, and Cody heard the doors to the school open behind him. He turned to find Ethan; he stopped and stared at him then at his sister. "So?"

Without even looking at him Vanessa said, "Were good just get into the car." She got into the car, Cody followed. Ethan stood outside unsure till he too got into the passenger seat and they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so very sorry about the short chapter. I am having major writer's block, and would love to hear your ideas for Cody, Vanessa, and Ethan. I know the major turn I want. But i'm stuck in getting there. So please Help ME! <strong>

**Love- James**


	8. Chapter 7 Untold Story

Cody was unsure of what to do. He kept glancing at Vanessa's mother. He felt that she would turn around and make him feel more horrible than he already did.

They pulled in front of the house and they all got out. Just like last time; Margaret stopped him and let the others move out of hearing distance.

"Are you okay?" He was so surprised at her question my mouth fell open. Cody was expecting her to yell at him or tell him he didn't deserve Vanessa.

He stupidly asked, "What?"

She sighed. "I heard about how bad you felt. I was told you went off on your mom and your brother Zach."

"What? I don't remember going off on my mom." Cody only remembered not holding the elevator doors open…and ignoring her every time she tried to talk to him.

"But you weren't very nice to her. I also heard that the thought of losing my daughter had pained you very much" She looked at him with a look that neared proud.

"I love your daughter very much. I would never do anything to loose or hurt her." He felt as if it wasn't Vanessa or Ethan that he would have the problem in believing this, it was the woman standing in front of him. She pretty much held his future with this girl in her hand. Margaret was a very kind woman but the most protecting mother bear.

She tilted her head at him, "So why did you?"

He let his eyes fall to the ground. He really had little memory of the night, only the feelings. He had enjoyed every bit of it while it was happening. As soon as it was over though, he felt as if he had betrayed her in the worse way, and he had.

He started out slowly. "I don't know what made me…cheat on her. Lately I have been feeling more distant from her." And he had. She had started to change in ways he would have never thought. She lost her shyness and was willing to do more sexual things. She actually was the one asking him if he wanted to try something different than just kissing.

They started to argue. It was over things like if he was jealous or not. When he said not, it made her mad to think he didn't care if she cheated on him. It always came back to him or her cheating. Now he finally had.

"Well I just hope you don't screw up your second chance. I only agreed because I see the love in your eyes when you look at her. I know you take good care of her, and I believe you a trustworthy boy." She was terrifyingly calm and serious.

"Even after all this." He motioned toward the house, where they could see both children peeking through the curtains.

"I think that our mistakes help us learn more about ourselves. I realize what it's like to lose someone over something stupid like this." He looks over at her and saw that she had a tear running down her cheek.

"Is that why you and your husband divorced?" He knew the answer; Vanessa had once told him that they split because of cheating. He didn't know which one had done the cheating, she wouldn't tell him.

"I was stupid. I felt as if he didn't love me anymore and that I needed to find love somewhere else. So I went with one of my co-workers on a date. After that night I realized no one but my husband will do." She sighed, closed her eyes and continued, "But it was too late. Someone at my work had already told him and a few months later we got a divorce."

Cody stood there watching her for a moment. He realized this woman had gone through the same thing he was going through right now. Unlike him though, she never got a second chance.

"Is that why you're letting me have my second chance?" He asked.

She wiped her face and turned to him. "Even if I didn't let you come back to my house, my daughter would u have figured a way to see you. When I found out you were hurt by all this, and regretful, I would talk her into letting you have the second chance I didn't get." She started walking toward the house.

He caught up to her and before they walked into the house he said, "Thank you." She smiled and walked into the door.

* * *

><p><strong> I just want to start out with sorry it took so long. Sorry it is so short for the long amount of time I was gone. I figured you guys would rather have short chapters nearly everyday than long chapters once a week. I feel real bad and hope since I took a long break from it my ideas will be fresh again. I love reviews telling me I'm going in the right direction, because for me you are my only critics right now so...<strong>

** ~~JAMES OUT**


	9. Chapter 8 Smut?

He and Vanessa walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

"What did you and my mom talk about?" He knew she was going to be nosy about it. He had thought of what to say during the walk up here.

"She told me about her and your dad." He watch as her face grew shadowed and she turned away and sat on the bed. He sat beside her. He put his hands around her. In all his 17 years he had never seen someone so young as her, at 16, with so much pain in her expression.

He knew how it felt to not live with a father. Yet, he did get to see his, and know his father loved him and Zack. To go through a divorce and never see a father that you must have once admired, and to live with your mother, whom Vanessa may blame, must be hard.

"She ruined the family. We were doing fine. He was happy with her, and she with him. Why would she cheat on the one she loves?" She looked up to him for comfort, but found him looking away. There were tears in his eyes.

"I understand what your mother went through in some manner. I never wanted or wished to cheat on you. I don't understand what made me suspect to your brothers whims."

She stood up fast and stared him down, or tried to anyway. He wouldn't look at her, just started at the wall. "Don't you dare blame my brother."

He finally looked at her his face was nothing but a mask of pain. "I didn't, I'm just saying that I didn't come up with the idea. I didn't go in there saying 'hey lets fuck'. He had a play in it too. But I also want you to leave him be." He said the latter as she began to walk to the door. She turned looking incredulous.

"Why? He forced you into it." She waited, when she didn't get a reply she asked, "Right?"

He sighed, "First you tell me not to blame your brother, now you are blaming your brother." He looked up to see her glare. "Second I think I might of have led him on some. Obviously I have no problem with guys." His eyes widened at Vanessa's disgusted look. "You didn't seem to care your brother was gay, and don't say you didn't know."

She closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked exasperated. "You're my _boyfriend_; you're not supposed to be gay."

"I'm not. It is called bisexuality." He couldn't believe he was excepting this. And that he was standing up for the person who nearly ended his relationship, to the girl who he loved and wanted to stay with.

"Wow," was all she said as she walked toward the door.

He stood and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest. "Please, I don't ask you to let this go or forget it, but please forgive your brother as you did me."

She looked up at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. "I feel like I can't trust him anymore." She buried her head into his chest. The feel of fresh hot tears through his shirt and on his skin scalded him like no flame could.

"Well trust me when I say that it will never happen again."

She wiped her tears as she looked up at him. She reached up to kiss him. When their lips met he couldn't help but deepen it. His tongue danced with hers as she pushed him back to the bed. She moved her hands over his shoulders and back down to his stomach. Vanessa reached under his shirt and smoothed her hands against his stomach and chest.

He gasped as her hands started to unbutton his pants. He felt himself go hard in his pants, and Vanessa noticed it as well. She smiled seductively and pushed her hand inside fisting his erection. Cody's gasp was so loud she was shushing him and laughing.

He wanted to continue, but he was somewhat confused. They had just gotten over a cheating, and had just had a fight. Why was she so soon trying to have sex with him? Maybe she is trying to prove it is not her who was the reason of the cheating, he thought to himself. He knew if he pushed her away she would feel that was the case, but if he didn't they might have worse problems.

He pulled her hands out of his pants and saw her hurt expression. "Baby, I love you more than anything, and I would love to finish what you just tried to start."

She huffed, "Exactly, _tried_ to start."

He smiled. "I believe you are just trying to reassure yourself. Besides," he said as he pulled Vanessa against his chest. "What shall we do with no condom?"

She looked up, so seriously and said, "I can fix that." There was a pause, then they were both laughing, holding and kissing each other.

* * *

><p><strong> Yay, you guys get two chapters in one day. And no, it is not the end. There is so much more thats gonna happen so...keep reading, and remember i love reviews and please tell me any of your ides, dont tell me you want ethan and Cody together...i already know this lol...well peace<strong>

**~~JAMES OUT**


	10. Chapter 9 Last Time

They went downstairs, smiles still on their faces, to find something to eat. Margaret was in the kitchen fixings something that smelled amazing.

"Thought you guys would be hungry." She said smiling as they walked into the kitchen. They sat at the table and she brought them a plate of fresh cookies. They each grabbed one and smiled at each other as they ate.

As Cody finished his, he grabbed for another. He reached and so did another hand. Ethan pulled his hand back faster than Cody could follow with his eyes. Ethan blushed and waited till Cody grabbed the cookie, then he too grabbed one and left the kitchen.

"You need to talk to him." Margaret said when he was out of earshot.

Vanessa began to choke on her cookie and Cody patted her back till she breathed normally. She pushed his hand away and stood up. Her hands were on the table with a look of defiance on her face.

"You expect me to talk to him after what happened?"

Margaret glared at her daughter. "Don't you dare blame it all on your brother!" Whoa, De javu, Cody thought to himself. "He has just as much a play in this as Ethan." She said pointing at Cody. He didn't deny it and never would. He was able enough to tell Ethan no, but he wanted it just as bad as Ethan had. He had more blame than Ethan really.

"Well I'm sure Cody didn't hit on him and talk him into it though." She looked down at him as if for his support, but he just looked away. She huffed and walked out of the room.

He turned to Margaret, "I will talk to both of them."

She smiled a sad smile, as if knowing the outcome was not going to be good.

He tapped on Ethan's door, when no answer came he walked in. Ethan was laying on his stomach on his bed, away from the door. He was wearing a plain white t and a pair of sweat pants, being back in that room brought back the memories of that night. He felt horrible as he grew hard in his pants.

Cody went, mainly just to hide his erection, and lay down beside Ethan.

"You shouldn't be here, what if Vanessa sees you in here?" He muttered, his head hidden in his arms.

Cody answered, "I just want you to know that I don't blame you for everything that has happened. Your sister is just in shock and will forgive you eventually."

He turned his head and laughed. "Right, eventually."

Cody sighed. "All you can do is show her you love her, and you feel bad about it."

Ethan was silent for a few moments. He just stared at cody, as if trying to figure him out. Cody stared back, nearly getting lost in Ethan's deep green eyes. They were darker than Vanessa's and showed much more emotion.

Finally he spoke, "What if I don't feel bad about it?"

Cody closed his eyes. He had felt a flutter in his chest when he said that. Could it be possible that Cody actually has feelings for him? Truth be told Ethan was his first, though he didn't know if he was Ethan's. Cody was so torn between his love and commitment to Vanessa, and the passion that was between him and Ethan.

"Then those are your feelings and I guess I can't really change them. Though I do hope you don't share them with anyone outside me and your family." Cody got up and stood at the end of the bed. Ethan sat in front of him, looking more hurt than ever.

"Why? So that no one will know that you like guys? So that no one will know that you cheated on your girlfriend with her brother and are so disgusted with it?" Ethan had begun to cry and Cody felt his heart ache.

He knelt down and whipped away Ethan's tears. He held his face, "NO. That is not it at all. I just don't want you to have to go through all the shit that goes with it. People will hurt you more than you think if you come out. They will bully you and make you feel like you shouldn't even exist.

"Your sister loves you. I know it doesn't seem like it right now because she is mad, but she does. Her and your mother would never want to see you go through that. I know I don't want to. I- I-" He took a deep breath and continued. "I care about you also, and I don't want to see you hurt. So please if it helps do it for yourself, not the rest of us."

Ethan smiled with more tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Cody. That really helps me."

Cody stood and walked to the door. Ethan called him so he stopped and turned. He hurried to Cody and grabbed each side of his face and kissed him. Cody at first tried to stop it, but soon found himself grabbing Ethan's waist and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, their tongues twining together.

Ethan was the one to stop it. Cody finally opened his eyes, which he didn't know were closed and looked into Ethan's.

"We can't do this ever again. This is the last time." Ethan's smile was sad as he pulled his hands back. Cody turned and was again stopped by Ethan's call. Cody didn't turn around. He felt if he saw Ethan's sad face once more he would break and give in.

"Do you think, if it wasn't for Vanessa, that we could have wound up together?" He sounded so hopeful.

Cody turned and gave him a sad smile and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop Woop. Hope you all enjoyed it. I plan to maybe take a break from this story. Though if you want me to continue sooner review and tell me.<strong>

**~~JAMES OUT**


	11. Chapter 11 Need

Life went on as usual. Vanessa started talking to her brother, which made all happy. Cody felt like his and Vanessa's relationship was deepening and becoming so much more. They spent every chance they could together, though they spent some times apart because he could tell it was too much for Vanessa. She was so much happier, which made him so much happier.

It had been a few months since the whole incident. Cody even hung out with Ethan. They would work out, which Cody had a six pack now and was proud of it, or they would watch movies and just hang. He was happy that Vanessa didn't threaten either of them when they decided to hang out. That's what he was doing now, in Ethan's workout room.

When they worked out it was easy to get lost in the loud music and the continuous work. He did catch Ethan many times looking at him with that longing look. He should have felt weird having Ethan checking him out after the whole ordeal. Neither Vanessa nor Margaret had learned of their last shared kiss. Except for the looking, Ethan had never tried to bring up those sorts of topic ever. They knew the danger it would bring to the both of them.

He looked over to see that Ethan was laid back on the lifting chair, his eyes were closed. Ethan ran his hands through his hair and left them behind his head. Cody didn't want to admit it but he also had trouble not looking at Ethan in a way that Vanessa wouldn't like. He couldn't help it. After the last kiss thoughts of 'what ifs' would go through his head. What if he had gotten with Ethan? Could they have been happy?

Ethan sat up with a sigh and looked over at Cody. Cody blushed, knowing he had just got caught admiring the boy. Ethan smiled, and then it dropped from his face.

"Cody?" He asked. By his tone Cody knew that this was something he felt weird talking about. Knowing this he also grew weary at what this conversation would turn to.

"Yeah?"

Ethan paused before he answered. "What if Vanessa cheated on you?"

Cody felt his blood run cold. He had never thought it was Possible for the most amazing girl he ever knew to cheat. But also he had never thought he would cheat. Was Ethan trying to say that he knew something about Vanessa that Cody really didn't want to know?

"What do you mean?"

He looked down at his hands. The look on his face was more playful; his mouth twitched at the sides. Cody felt himself relax.

"I mean that if she did something bad enough, would you consider other people?" He was blushing so much that his ears grew red. Cody smiled. He knew the boy still liked him very much. And to be truthful he very much liked Ethan also.

"I don't think of things like that. I thought I told you that we can't be together." Cody sighed and went over to Ethan. He put his hands on the younger boys shoulder, even though only by a couple months, and looked down at him with mock dignity. "Plus, we just wouldn't work out."

Ethan laughed and brushed off Cody's hands from his shoulders. "Please. If I started anything with you right now, you would be on your knees begging me to fuck"

Cody's eyebrows rose at his use of the word and realized he loved this game. He knelt down in front of Ethan. "Oh please my dear Ethan. Please fuck me."

He smiled also enjoying himself. "I'm so sorry, but you just aren't my type, perhaps just a kiss." He leaned down. He became serious hoping that Cody wouldn't stop him. But Cody wanted it just as much as he and welcomed the sweet touch of their lips. Cody pulled back first.

"I need you Cody." He whispered laying his head against his. Cody let Ethan's arms wrap around his neck. Cody wrapped his around Ethan's waist.

"I'm sorry. If it was any other time I would take you in a heartbeat." As if it had heard it, Cody, looking down anyway, saw Ethan rise in his pants. Seeing it made him realize just how much he also wanted Ethan, he too grew hard.

"Ethan if we continue this we could get in so much trouble."

"Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you and it will end." Cody looked up into Ethan's eyes and saw a look so emotional Cody knew he wasn't going to say no.

Cody sighed, "You're going to be the death of my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short, but my computer messed up and i really wanted you guys to have another chapter. Please review and tell me if he should let in to Ethan, or stay faithful to Vanessa.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Strip

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have another story on here and I do each periodiaclly. So if you bare with me you will only ever have to wait a minumum of about 3 days...except for weekend when i cant write at all.**

* * *

><p>Ethan leaned toward him and Cody felt helpless. Their lips met and Cody knew he wouldn't stop after this. Ethan put his hands around the other boy's shoulders, pulling him close. Cody's hands were on Ethan's hip slowly grinding into the mat, wanting the boy.<p>

He couldn't believe he was doing this again. The last time had left his heart so torn that it physically hurt. The hurt on Vanessa's face was the hardest thing Cody had to endure. He had promised her to not ever do anything close to this, to this sensational, irresistible smell and taste of her brother. It was wrong, he knew, but his body, heart, and half of his mind wouldn't let him stop. The boy in front of him was to close, to warm and welcoming and so…innocent, it was new to Cody. It was enticing.

Ethan was surprisingly the first one to pull away. He was breathing hard and was flushed from the deep kiss. Cody loved it, loved knowing that he was the cause of the boy's excitement. Ethan was looking at him questioningly. He cocked his head and Cody laughed, which made Ethan laugh also. He hugged Cody.

"I've never felt this way before." He said pulling away.

Cody frowned, "What way?"

Ethan blushed, obviously embarrassed by whatever he was about to say. He looked between their legs at the floor. Cody leaned his head against the boy's and sighed. He was utterly content, right now not caring that this would probably end his relationship.

Was it so bad to be with Ethan? They had so much fun together. He couldn't deny that he felt something for him. Their first…encounter was so increasingly sensual and spontaneous. He had wanted more but wouldn't even think about it. He really didn't know he wanted more till he had this chance now to think about it.

"I don't know how you can have a stronger pull on me than your sister." Cody started. He didn't know what would become of this; it could all end in disaster. Maybe he just needed to know what it would feel like to be with Ethan to know who had his heart. This wasn't about sex, it was far from it. Though, if Ethan gets his way, Cody would be in him soon, literally.

Ethan looked up at him and smiled. "Well I really don't know. At first I just wanted you to fuck me. I've never known the feeling to want someone that bad. It wasn't that bad till you worked out with me and took your shirt off and all that shit." He chuckled. "Then the bathroom, and my room. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry that I made your life so hard."

Cody looked at him, his eyes were watering, Cody felt his heart wrench. "Look let's not worry about that right now." He lifted Ethan's chin so that he was looking into Cody's eyes. Cody kissed him, pulling the boy's tongue into his mouth and fighting for dominance, which Cody won. He loved the warm moist kiss of the boy.

He pulled away once again. Ethan's smile was sly. "My sister won't be here all night." He said standing and pulling Cody to his bedroom. The boy's first thought was of his girlfriend. This would be the final straw; there would be no second chance. Ethan was so enticing; the way his muscles moved, his lips that twitched at the corner, the way he enticed him when he turned around and stripped.

Cody watched him with notable fascination. When Ethan first let go of his hand he just followed, then he stopped. He pulled down his shorts, so slowly. Cody was riveted on him. He wanted nothing more than to help him finish, yet was intrigued by this. Ethan began to walk again. Cody grew hard at the thought of what was next to come off.

Right outside his door Ethan stopped. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Cody's expression, and pulled down his boxers. Cody moaned as the skin of his butt pull taunt, showing the beautiful muscles underneath. There was a slight dusting of blond hair, barely seen, but Cody had felt there before, felt the softness. Ethan chuckled when he heard the sound and pushed open the door. Cody followed and shut the door behind him.

Ethan crawled onto the bed, still showing off his stunning ass. Cody quickly pulled off his shorts and Ethan turned around and lay on the bed, feet pulled up to his sides. Cody crawled between his legs and kissed him. Ethan wrapped his legs around his waist and giggled.

"What?" Cody asked, he pulled away and look at his smiling face.

Ethan shrugged. "Well I'm just happy, and nervous."

"Just forget about anything else but us." He leaned down and recaptured his mouth.

Ethan let his hands wander. He felt all over, from Cody's shoulders, to his delicious ass, to that succulent cock which Ethan wanted to taste.

"God this is going to be great." Ethan moaned the last word as Cody's hand fisted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this. The next chapter will have smut and I hope y'all don't have anything against it. Well review please and goodbye.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Which Way

**I am so sorry that it took so lon to write this chapter...I know you guys have been waiting for it.**

* * *

><p>Cody kissed Ethan's throat. He loved the feel of the vibrations his moans made against his mouth. He moved back up and sucked his ear; biting and nibbling at the same time. Cody pushed his erection against Ethan's stomach.<p>

He moved down to one nipple. He nibbled and sucked, hearing moans from Ethan to continue. He moved to the other nipple and did the same, yet giving the other nipple attention by rubbing and pulling it. Ethan arched up to him. Cody began his decent down, kissing every inch possible of Ethan's stomach. He stopped to dip his tongue into the most adorable naval. He continued on, letting his lips move across the dark hair that was scattered there.

When he first took a lick across the slit, Ethan arched up and fisted Cody's hair. He tried to push himself into the warm mouth, but Cody laughed and pushed the hips back down and held them there. Cody loved the reactions these little things made happen. He wanted more to happen.

Cody let his mouth cover the head of the throbbing cock. He swirled his tongue around it. He sucked and even let his teeth scrape across it. Lovely moans filled his ears and he started to take it all. He bobbed and sucked. The boy underneath him squirmed.

He went faster and faster. He knew it would be soon when the boy would let go. When he heard the breathy pants of the boy get more frantic he stopped and watched Ethan's reaction. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes, coming down from the high of his almost orgasm. He glared at Cody and the older boy shimmied back up and claimed the boy's mouth.

"Cody, when are you gonna finish this, I'm going mad." Cody ignored the gasped sentence and moved off of the bed. "Cody!" Ethan cried. He watched him walk over to the pile of clothes on the floor and pick up his pants. Out of the back pocket he pulled a condom.

"Needed something," Cody said smiling and walked back over to the smiling boy. "How we gonna do this?" he asked.

Ethan frowned, "What do you mean? Is there any other way than just sticking it in?"

Cody laughed. "I mean like what position."

Ethan crawled over to him and, on his knees on the bed, put his arms around Cody. "I have only ever done it doggy style." Cody smiled at the memory.

He put his arms around his waist and grasped his ass. "Any way with you would be amazing."

Ethan thought for a moment. "How about we… Oh, I don't even know."

Cody thought also and imagined Ethan riding him. "I got a pretty good idea."

He moved Ethan aside and lay down. He spread his legs a bit and motioned for Ethan to straddle him.

"This does seem mighty fun." Ethan said throatily taking the condom from the other boy. He opened it and slowly slipped it down Cody's cock. He moaned and bit his lip watching Ethan slowly impale himself. With a quick jerk, Cody was all the way in him, covered in the heat of this beautiful boy. He began to undulate his hips, for the boy was not good at hiding the pain on his face. But soon the boy was the one rising and falling and sliding up and down.

Cody grasped the boy's hips and thrusted as hard as he could every time. Ethan leaned down, with arms on either side of the other boy's head, and claimed his mouth. Cody felt he was about to come and flipped them both over.

He leaned over Ethan and thrusted and pushed and shoved as hard as he could. Ethan was moaning as well and wrapping his legs around him. Ethan half way through, when Cody started getting rough, he felt some odd pleasure fill him, and he began to masturbate. He wanted more, harder, more.

Cody screamed as he came, and Ethan did also soon later. He lay on the boy, his breathing was heavy.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Yeah all because of me." Cody laughed at his comment, then froze at the sound of a door closing.

"Hey guys?" Called a voice.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what's a story without some smut. hope you enjoyed it... and i want to know if you guys would like vanessa to get some?<strong>


End file.
